


My Story Changes Here

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [45]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, Episode Related, Episode: s03e04 Strange Bedfellows, F/M, Golden Shovel poem, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: When Ray does not get shot or blown up, he starts thinking about starting something new with a clean slate.





	My Story Changes Here

**Author's Note:**

> A Golden Shovel poem written for the [ds_flashfiction](https://ds-flashfiction.dreamwidth.org/) Soundtrack Challenge (using a song from the dS soundtrack as a prompt). The song used is "Unloved" by Jann Arden.
> 
> A Golden Shovel poem is made by taking a line or lines from someone else's poem or song, giving credit to the original writer for their line or lines, and using each word in the line or lines as an end word in the new poem, keeping the end words in the order of the original. The lines used from the Jann Arden song are "there will be no consolation prize -- this time the bone is broken clean -- here I am an empty hallway". These are the phrases you will see if you read the last word of each line in descending order.

I told myself I should not go there  
and at the same time knew go there I will  
I wouldn’t let it be  
wouldn’t say no  
all desperation and no consolation  
all unwise and I still reached for that prize

but after this  
his knock on the door just in time  
the  
distant explosion still enough to rattle bone  
is  
a token of what’s not broken  
I could let this mean a slate that’s clean

my story changes here  
now I  
am  
an  
experiment, ready to be refilled from empty  
I step out with him – really with him – when we step out into the hallway


End file.
